Silent Night
by Jo31891
Summary: Kaoru's heart is broken when her best friend moves away to Arizon from Kansas. He breaks it even more when he says the worst thing. How can he make it up to her after all these years? Will Kaoru forgive him when he leaves? kaoruXken R&R please.
1. runaway

Chapter 1- runaway

"MY COSINE ALMOST SAID SOMETHING AT MY WEDDING. REALLY MARRY? I WANT-" click"-on the Jonathon and Marry show." She crawled over her bed to her dresser listening to the radio/alarm clock. She grabbed a black shirt with blue flames and black jeans. She threw them on and took out her messy braid. She brushed it into the best high ponytail she could in her mirror. She stepped out of her cool room to the kitchen. She searched in the dark and grabbed an oatmeal cream pie.

She went back to her room and ate her breakfast. She threw away her rapper to hear the coffee machine go off and wake up her father. She packed up her book bag and put on her socks. She took her large notebook out and a pen and wrote on her latest idea of a story.

She was known to be crazy, obsessed, and just plane weird and she accepted it. She even called herself crazy and that she hated herself sometimes. She was always writing in her notebook whenever she could. If she couldn't get a hold of paper and a pen she would read her manga novels.

She folded her notebook and put on her shoes and a large, green dragon hoody. She threw on her black bag and turned off the radio. She walked out of her room to see her dad still in his PJs. It was still dark out since it was only near seven. "I'll see ya daddy." "Be good Kaoru." "Sure."

She walked in the dark down her street till she reached the corner. She pulled out her head set and turned on her SONY CD player to Linkin Park. She put her hood up and sang along to the music in her head. She walked at a brisk pace with the beat of the music toward the school. She wasn't allowed to take her new CD player to school but she found her ways of getting it there.

She kept her head down as she passed the houses. If you saw her you might think she was a boy looking for trouble. Not many people were up yet, but for her it was normal. She crossed the street to the school and walked across the yard to the entrance of the Jr. high.

She went into the bright school and went up two flights of stairs to a bottom locker three doors over. She sat her bag down and opened the door to fill it with the first books she'd need. "Oi that you Kaoru?" She stood up straight and took off the hood to reveal sapphire eyes.

"Hello Sanosuke." She continued to load her bag. "Boy you get here earlier and earlier." He leaned against the lockers. "I like getting out of that house early and away from dad." "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that. How's your sister in Hays dealing?" "She almost dropped out. She wanted to come home and get serious about a job and help us but dad wouldn't have it." "So it's just you two huh?" "Yeah. How long was it again till Kenshin moves?" "Not sure. Sometime this or next month."

"Damn. That sucks." They went into the gym bleachers and sat in the corner at the top. Kaoru leaned on the corner while Sano sat on the top bench. "So ya gonna ask or what?" "I've got Yutaro doing something for me." "God can't you just ask him yourself?" "I'm still not sure what he thinks. I need to know first."

"Fine whatever. Ya know what I want to do?" "What?" "I want to send everyone I don't like or know to the moon and rule the world." "Oh god." "Then I'll blow things up with canons and bazookas." "Oh that'll be hell. Who will you keep?" "Kenshin, you, Yahiko, Aoshi, Jake and a few others." "If I'm there you have to keep Tae. And I thought you liked Katsu?" "He gets on my nerves all the time."

"You're not the only one." "I don't think any of us want him there." "Hey guys." Kenshin climbed up to them and took a seat next to Sanosuke. "Hey Kenshin." Kaoru said. "Hey Kenshin, what would you do if we were the only ones left on earth after I send everyone to the moon?" Sanosuke asked. "Mmm…blow things up." He said with a nod. "I'd raid Sam Goody for every anime and manga I can find." Kaoru said. "I'd blow other things up." Sanosuke agreed with Kenshin.

"If Sam Goody's in Salina how will you get there?" Kenshin asked. "Walk?" Sanosuke asked. "Yeah. If no ones here then no one will care." "I'd drive. Demolition derby!" "I'd play video games at an I-max theater." Kenshin said as he watched Sanosuke think of his driving experience. "I'd watch Inuyasha." Kaoru grinned. "Of course you would." "What! I'm crazy okay." "Whatever you say Kaoru." Kenshin shook his head

Megumi climbed up to them and sat next to Kaoru or in front of her if you look at it her way. "Ok Kaoru, tell me what I missed. I went to sleep ten minutes till eleven." "What! Then you missed…" "I know! I hate it. So what happened? Tae missed it too." "What! Well some fans you are." "She was with Katsu all weekend and lost track of time."

"Ok. So six years ago when Sango was a kid, her and the demon slayers killed a demon at this Lords place and the lord's son fell for Sango. So know another demon is attacking and they go get Sango. Then he proposes to her. Well Kagome, the ditz that she is, tried to get Miroku to admit he was jealous of the lord and talk to Sango." Kagome went on about the episode. "So then when they leave Miroku's hat is broken so he's out in the open rain. So Kagome gives her the other umbrella and her and Miroku walk under it together. And Kagome's like 'see Inuyasha? Umbrellas do come in handy.' because they had argued about them that morning. Then Miroku ruins it and rubes her butt. Sango slaps him and stomps away with the umbrella and Miroku's on the ground with a hand print on his face."

"Hahaha I can't believe I missed it." "You'll see it when I give you the tape." "Ok." The two girls talked about their latest stories while trying to ignore Katsu who was trying to annoy them. The bell rang and class started. Kaoru had Yutaro in first hour then second with Tae, Kenshin, and Aoshi. Third hour she had Misao then fourth with Megumi and Kenshin. Seminar was with Kenshin, Katsu, Yahiko, and Aoshi.

Sixth hour she only had Tae and Aoshi then seventh was with Tsubame behind her and Yahiko across the room. Kaoru wasn't big friends with Tsubame but she was nice to her. Choir wasn't with many just Sara, one of her friends outside the little group she was normally with, sort of like Tsubame. She ate lunch with Misao, Yutaro and another girl she personally didn't care for but Misao liked her. After school Kaoru had a plan to find out what Kenshin thought of her. She ran half way home and climbed into a large tree they passed every day.

Kenshin walked with his bike next to Sano who was looking over his shoulder. "Dude shouldn't we wait for Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked. "Who cares? She's like a lost dog, always following me. I don't get it." Kaoru couldn't believe it. How could he say that? "Come on man you know you're just foolin' right?" Sanosuke hit Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Yeah well-" Kaoru jumped out of the tree with a thud and ran between them up the street. Kenshin felt a tear fall on his face when she passed. "Dammit now look what you've done Kenshin!" Sanosuke bellowed. "Kaoru wait!" He got on his bike and raced after her. She turned short and ran up her ally. He speed faster to catch her. She ran into the yard and forgot to close the gate behind her.

Kenshin threw his bike down on the ground and ran through the open gate. Kaoru slammed the door shut and locked it. She leaned on the door and slid to the floor. Kenshin opened the storm door and tried to get through the wood door. It was locked. He banged on the door. "Kaoru! Open up! Please Kaoru! I didn't mean that! Please!"

She hugged her knees and cried into her arms. Her hood hid her face from sight. "Kaoru!" he yelled again. "Come on Kaoru. Please." He looked down the glass and the feet and by the way they were shacking he knew she was crying. "Please open the door Kaoru. Let me explain." He heard the lock click and the door opened a crack. He tried to push it open but she was sitting against it.

"Come on Kaoru. Please let me in." "Go away you fucking bastard!" She slammed the door shut in his face but forgot to lock it. He pushed his best and opened it some. He sat against the door to keep it open. "Please Kaoru. I didn't mean it." "Go to hell!" "Kaoru let me explain." "Bull shit!"

"Dude lets just let her cool off then talk to her later." Sanosuke leaned on the doorframe. "Yeah I guess." Kenshin got up and went over to him. He could hear her sobs through the crack in the door. Kenshin and Sanosuke went back down the ally and continued on their way home.

Kaoru cried for a while after they left. She went into her room and unloaded her bag. She stuffed some clothes in the back pocket with some food. She put her notebook and all her novels in it too. She wrote a note to her dad and taped it to the back door. She locked the door and started on her way.

Jo manta- hey I know it's weird but I felt like writing this. This is like my only Kenshin fic I have with little cross over. If I ever get to send them in you'll find most are crossovers with Inuyasha and yuyu hakisho if you know them. Check them out if I get them sent in. Thanks for reading and review please. I own nothing. Thanks.


	2. search party

Chapter 2- search party

Sanosuke was hanging out near the layaway area when he heard a message for a Mrs. Kamiya. Sanosuke scoffed his shoe on the floor at the thought. Mrs. Kamiya had died last month. Then he heard something he didn't like. "No sir I'm afraid there's no Mrs. Kamiya here anymore officer. Have you called her father? Does he know? Missing? Oh my. Yes thank you. Oh I was one of her friends. Thank you sir. Bye."

She hung up the phone and ran over to a close friend of Mrs. Kamiya's. "Cindy, the police say Kaoru's gone missing." "What! Have they called her father?" "Not yet." "Damn. She must have run away after me and Kenshin left." Sanosuke dug through his bag and pulled out his cell phone then dialed Kenshin's house.

"Hello?" "I need Kenshin." "Just a minute." "Hello?" "Dude it's me." "Sano? What is it?" "Kaoru." "What?" "Wal-mart just got a call from the police station for Kaoru's mom. I over heard them talking and they say Kaoru's gone missing." "What! Shit! Oh sorry dad. Call up the guys and meet me at the park. Call Tae and Megumi too. They might be able to help." "Got ch'a."

Sanosuke got out his cell phone to call everyone. It was dark by the time everyone got there. Misao had begged Megumi to take her too since she was one of Kaoru's friends. Kenshin came up to them on his bike. "Ok everyone got a cell?" they held theirs up.

"Kenshin how are you going to find her?" misao asked. "We need your help to figure out where she might go." He answered. "She doesn't really share that much with us." Misao sounded worried. "Anything she likes that would help her calm down?" Kenshin asked. "Well she likes the outdoors like in Inuyasha. Or rives. In her fics that's where all her characters go to calm down." Megumi said. Tea nodded. "She'll have her bag with her too. She'll be in one place for a while if she writes."

Yutaro came running over to them out of breath. "Guys I saw Kaoru…walking toward Bellville…she might be at the river…I thought I could help." "That helps but we still don't know which way she would have gone past that." Sanosuke said. "We'll just have to split up. We can have two groups of two go one way and the other two go the other way. One on each bank so we don't miss her." Aoshi said.

"How will we get out there though?" Yahiko asked. "Hey! You boy's need a lift?" they turned around to see a girl standing next to a purple car. "You're looking for Kaoru right? I can give you boys some help." "Why?" "Dude she's my sister. I have to help since you're the only fools in this stupid town who know where she is. You'll have to squeeze though." "No me and Aoshi have a ride. Sano, Yahiko, Yutaro, and Katsu will go with you." Kenshin said.

"Good. Get in guys." They climbed in the car and Aoshi and Kenshin started on their bikes and they took off toward the river. They passed the bridge and stopped a ways away from the beach. They climbed out and they dropped their bikes. "Okay boys I'll need your cell numbers so if you find anything one can call me and I'll tell the rest. Here's mine." They wrote them done for her.

"So Katsu and Yutaro can go this way, Yahiko and Aoshi on the other side. Sano and I will go this way on opposite sides. Work for every one? Hope so cause it's not changing. Miss, you should stay here and wait." Kenshin's eyes flickered with amber. He was not happy about having to look for Kaoru just to apologize. He couldn't help thinking it was his fault in the first place. Aoshi climbed back on his bike and the other two ran after him. Katsu and Yutaro walked away with Kenshin.

-

The sun was gone now. Kaoru was so tired of walking. She sat in the sand and looked at the sky. It had rained all day and night the other day so the riverbank was higher. She set her feet in the water and enjoyed the quiet. She took out her notebook and flashlight and wrote in her story.

She got a cramp so she drew a picture. She ended up drawing the very reason she left. Tears fell on the paper as she stared at his face. How could he call her a lost dog? He had always known she liked him. He was so serious when he had told Tae no when she asked him as a joke. He was always serious about it so why would he be joking about this. He wasn't joking. He called her a dog and he meant it.

She ripped the picture out and threw to the side and ran farther down the bank. She found an island still in the river and waded over to it. She sat and stared at the water. Tears feel in with it. She could never see him again now. None of her friends. She wished anyone were there with her now. Even the bastard Enishi could make her feel better right now if he hadn't stolen one of her books.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Sanosuke coming her way. She didn't want to go home yet. She lay on her stomach in the tall weeds and watched him pass. He kept going and didn't see her. She sat up when she knew he was gone. If Sanosuke was out then the others had been called and were looking for her. She was sure Yutaro had seen her and had told them. Damn her luck.

-

Sanosuke was farther a head of Kenshin. He preferred to walk then ride so if he found Kaoru she wouldn't hear him and run before getting to her. He found an indent in the sand near the beach. He looked around and spotted a ball of paper. He fixed it to see a drawing of him.

There were places on the paper were her tears had fallen. He folded it up and placed it in his pocket. He ran down the beach and looked around. He found footprints going toward the water. He looked around to see no one on the island in the river or on the beach.

He kept going to see imprints in the sand heading toward the trees. He followed them in to find leaves crunched and twigs snapped, leading the way. He found the edge of the trees to a pasture. There was little leading him now.

-

Kaoru sat on a hill of the pasture, watching the moon and finding stares. She had always wanted to do this but not for this reason. She kept seeing Kenshin's face, hearing him joke and talk about all the stupid things him and the others do. It hurt so much to know what he said.

She loved him. There was no denying it. How could she not? He had always been there for her and the others as well. He tried to understand her the best he could. He had tried to know what she would talk about when it was only they. And even if he didn't understand he would always make it through the conversation and make her happy.

She had cried for him so much in one year after realizing it. She couldn't stop. When she listened to curtain songs she pictured the manga characters, which turned to him and her. They had been through a lot, to her. He helped her make more friends too. She was never that close to Sanosuke or Tae or Megumi until she started hanging out with Kenshin.

She had changed so much from what she was after him. Now he was leaving and she had left in the hardest way. How could he do this to her? He had talked about joining the army after collage. He wanted to die protecting his country. He always had. Then he was moving to Arizona and leaving her behind. But not anymore. She was the one who left. She was the one leaving him behind and dieing for her dreams.

She took out her CD player and listened to Inuyasha. She had downloaded the episodes on a CD so she could listen to it and imagine or read it. She drew a Sesshomaru and other Inuyasha characters. She loved Inuyasha. She wasn't popular and many boys were jerks to her. She always put herself in their shoes. Picturing what that life would be like.

Tears slid down her face. She had pictured Kenshin in one, one time. It was a great fiction. It was very popular and she wished with all her heart her life could be like that. Hers was too simple. No love, no adventure, no anything. Just get up, go to school, walk home, do chores, and go to bed. Nothing exciting at all.

This wasn't the life she wanted. She couldn't get that life in a small town with only three or four schools and nothing happening. Not even Hays had that for her. Sure she was satisfied with her life but it just wasn't enough sometimes. She at least wanted to have some one who loved her the way she wanted them to. Her fictions and animas were just windows to the lives she thought of, the love she wanted.

"KAORU!" She looked down to see a figure shouting in the pasture.

-

Jo manta- I own nothing. Review please. Thank you for the review. I want at least a few more guys. Pass the word of my good fic please. Thank you.


	3. forgiven

Kenshin growled in frustration, roughly running a hand through his crimson hair. The sun was nearly gone, throwing long shadows on him from the hills of the pasture. He hated the country side. He climbed over a few ditches and started his trudge through the ankle high grass up the hill. He had been out an hour and a half and no sign of that stupid girl. She was so stubborn sometimes. If she had let him explain, this wouldn't have happened. But of course he was the idiot who said those things.

He cursed everything that came to mind. Except her. He shouldn't be angry with her. Not for what he did. He sighed reaching the top of the hill at last. His chest fell when he found himself at the base of a larger hill. He cursed again, beginning his way up. Thankfully they weren't too terrible slopped and they weren't considered real hills. He looked ahead, the orange and pink hues blending with the blue and black of the night sky.

Something caught his eye. A form sitting ahead. He couldn't make it out against the low sunset. He kept going, wondering what it was. It wasn't moving much and wasn't too large. As he neared, lumps of the form began to take shape. It was a person. They were sitting with their legs drawn up and their bag sitting behind them. He strained himself to make it out as he quieted himself.

His violet eyes widened. "KAORU!" Her head shot up, throwing her silky pony over her shoulder. Large sapphires glimmered against the setting sun. he picked up his pass, hurrying toward her. She grabbed her book bag, sprinting away in the other direction. He growled, picking up speed. He knew Kaoru to well. She could run and was reasonably quick but she didn't enjoy doing it and couldn't out run him. In her dash she tripped on a stone, stumbling. She dropped her bag, regaining her balance and taking off again.

He easily dodged the bag and easily caught up to her. The girl cried out when the weight of another body collided with her own, sending them rolling down the slop. She yelps as they stop, the dead weight of a body upon her. She growled in frustration, shoving at his chest and shoulders. "Get off me!" He lifted himself off her. He stared down at the girl as she punched at his chest, her eyes screwed shut.

He gently took her wrists, trying not to hurt her. Tears glued her lashes together and she shook her head in the grass. "Kaoru. Stop it. Listen to me." He urged. She turned her head away, trying to pry her hands from him. "Kaoru!"

"No! Get off me!" She yelled. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. She didn't dare open them. She just wanted to be left alone. She wouldn't show weakness in front of him. She didn't want to cry. She fought back the tears as she tried to free herself from is grip. He wasn't hurting her but he wouldn't allow her freedom.

"Please let me explain Kaoru." He pleaded. She forced herself not to listen. She couldn't let him hurt her again. She didn't want to look at him. If she saw those amethyst eyes, the tears would win the battle. If she saw that scar running down his left cheek, the laughter would take over. It never failed to fire her up. It was always a reminder of the man it marred.

"No! Let me go, Kenshin!" She protested. He neither growled nor whimpered. He wanted so bad to explain but he didn't want to hurt her. If he let her go, she would escape again but if she continued to struggle, he'd never get it out. So he did the only thing left possible.

Her cerulean orbs shot open as his warm lips pressed against hers. Her body froze, her fists against his chest. He gently lowered them to the ground and slowly lifted his head. "Please let me explain Kaoru. It hurts to see you so upset with me." He spoke softly, trying to make her understand. She stared up at him with those large blue eyes and he nearly forgot his task at hand. She sighed, shifting her gaze from him. Her stubbornness had returned.

"I'm listening." She muttered in her pout. He gave an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said softly. He stared down at the girl under her and his mind went blank. What was he supposed to say now? He knew he had to apologize and explain but where to begin. She glanced up at him.

"You have that 'I have no idea what's going on' look in your eyes again Kenshin." She said flatly. He gave a small laughed. She sighed. "Alright. Start at the beginning. Why did you say that? Why did you call me that?" He sighed in frustration. He was getting tongue tied. He hated it when that happened. And it only happened with her.

"Look, it's not my fault." She snorted to herself. "Really. That stupid Katsu was getting on my nerves in eighth hour and I was pissed okay." Her eye twitched. "I didn't realize what I was saying until Sanosuke got me knocked out of it." Her eyes widened. _K-katsu? What!_

"Y-you mean Katsu . . . " She stammered as she stared up at him with shocked eyes. Anger flared in her heart. _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! _She was knocked from her thoughts when the man above her gave a laugh.

"Leave some for me Kaoru. I need to hurt him too, you know." She gave an angry groan as she flopped back into the grass under him, relaxing her tense back.

"I am seriously going to kill that twirp. That idiot!" She shouted. He laughed at the girl. Kaoru looked up at him, her anger fading away. "So you really didn't mean it?" He shook his head.

"Not a word." He said. "Are you mad?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good."

"Can you get up now Kenshin?" She asked. He flashed a smirk for a moment before putting on his thoughtful mask.

"Mmm...I don't think I will." Her face went red. "I like it right here." He teased.

"K-Kenshin! What if someone sees! They'll think the wrong thing!" She squirmed under him whimpering softly. Not a good combination with her so close and her blush smearing her cheeks. "Kenshin." She whimpered.

"Oh god Kaoru." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. "Please don't move like that." He moaned and she stiffened. But the fire inside his stomach didn't go out. It burned brighter. He lifted his head, gazing down at her cherry red face. Her blue eyes glittered darkly. He gave in, covering her lips with his.

He released her hand, placing his on her hips. She moaned, wrapping them around his neck. She tangled her hands in his red hair as he kissed her. When he pulled away, she struggled to catch her breath. "Kenshin. My father will worry. It's late." He sighed in defeat, sitting up. Kaoru sat up and brushed the grass out of her disheveled raven hair. "Thank you Kenshin." He looked up in surprise. "For coming out all this way to get me and apologize. It means a lot."

She smiled at him before lifting herself to her feet. "Shall we head home?" He nodded, standing with her. They began toward the river, Kenshin grabbing her things on the way.

"Kaoru?" She looked to him as they walked. "I know I'll be moving next year but...would you go out with me? For whatever time we have left." The pink hue shaded her cheeks again. She smiled up at him.

"Sure Kenshin." She said softly. She screamed when his arms suddenly circled her, lifting her off the ground. "Kenshin! Put me down!" After a few circles he set her back on her feet only to take her mouth. She gasped, letting him slip inside. "K-Kenshin!" She pushed him away and stared stomping off. He hurried after her.

"Kaoru. I'm sorry. Are you all right?" He grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Her bowed her head, refusing to look up at him.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I just . . . " She turned to him, fire burning in her blue orbs. "WANT TO GO HOME!" his eyes widened and he stepped back a bit. Kaoru snorted, turning her back to him and thrusting her fists into her hoody pocket. Kenshin chuckled, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind.

"You are the strangest girl in the world Kaoru. And I love you for it." He said softly as he inhaled her jasmine shampoo. She gave a frustrated sigh and turned in his arms. "I'm just happy you're not angry at me." She shook her head, relaxing in his arms. There was no use fighting him.

"Kenshin-"

"HEY! KENSHIN! YOU FIND KAORU! COME ON! IT'S GETTING WAY TO LATE! I'LL CALL AOSHI!" Kenshin cursed under his breath, glaring in the distance where sanosuke stood at the edge of the forest. Kaoru giggled under her hand, tangling her fingers with his. She tugged him toward the boy.

"Come on horny. We can make out another time." He grinned allowing her to tug him away.

* * *

I am so, so sorry! My computer crashed and it's taken me forever to remember chapter three properly! I tried my hardest to make it the same as I had it before. I'll try really hard to rewrite it! I had the damn this all the way to chapter fifteen before! You should find out the reason for the title in the next chapter after I get it straightened out. My writing has improved now so hopefully you can live with the sudden change. Thank you four reviews for waiting so patiently! Sorry!

Jo Manta


End file.
